Vanir
The Vanir, otherwise known by the name of the lost tribes, are a group of Asgard in the Pegasus Galaxy settled at the time of the ancient War with the Wraith, who lives in a mighty battle armor. Psychologically similar to Asgard, the Vanir are descended from their own race. The main difference is that unlike the Vanir Asgard High Council, and the rest of their species, they cultivate the strong desire to survive and are ready to risk anything to get what they want, further evidence that leads them to believe even more that the end justifies the means is that their brothers in the galaxy of Ida have recently extinct and that therefore their time is running out. Similar to the galaxy of Ida Asgard the Vanir use the clones to survive their species and as Loki perform experiments on humans to find the solution of their genetic problem (which is why they moved away from the judgments of the High Council Asgard the Pegasus Galaxy). To survive the harsh conditions of their planet ambintali the Vanir built some battle armor serving to allow them to face the battles that otherwise would be fatal, but at the same time are the life support machines. History The Vanir were moved in the Pegasus galaxy around 10000 years ago, in the early years of the war between Lantiani and Wraith, taking advantage of the distraction caused by them to perform their experiments on humans in order to solve problems related to repeated cloning away High Council Asgard and without interference by the lantiano. In fact, believed that the current conflict could have given them enough time to complete the search. But the war took a turn for the worse and after the defeat of Lantiani the Vanir and their departure they were attacked by the Wraith, because they could not tolerate another race technologically advanced in the galaxy. After losing their ship with the interstellar hyperdrive were forced to remain in the galaxy, and much lower in number to retired Wraith on a planet extremely toxic, make sure that there they would not have found the Wraith. Unfortunately for them the toxicity of the planet went increasing with time and so were forced to develop battle armor that allowed them to survive in these adverse codizioni. In 2008, however, were forced to abandon the planet and start moving in the galaxy. In their exploration they found an outpost on a planet in secret with a powerful weapon that could mean the total defeat of the Wraith, but unfortunately did not have the means to activate After the discovery of a secret laboratory in the city of Atlantis by the dr. And Dr. Jackson. McKay, and their involuntary activation of a return device placed on another planet, the Vanir are aware of the coordinates in which they can find what he needs to activate the weapon, known by the name of the device Attero (which in Lantiano means "destroy"). After reaching the coordinates with one of their ships are able to overcome the excuse of the city without even firing a coplo introdottisi in the lab and take the necessary and kidnap Jackson and McKay, ATA because they have the gene and can therefore be useful for the activation of device. After leading them to their planet in an interview with Daniel Jackson, the leader of the Vanir reveals his true identity and says that his race does not use the Stargate so do not worry about the side effects of the weapon: in fact with the activation of the display device Attero destroy all Wraith ships that attempt the journey Hyperspace yet detonates the active Stargate. When the col. Sheppard with the help of travelers can reach the planet destroys two ships of the Vanir, while a third, with the device for control of the weapon, he manages to escape, so the device can theoretically be turned off, but Jackson and McKay can disable the same and after leaving the facility, it was destroyed with a weapon inside. Dop this defeat, the Vanir resumed their genetic experiments leading to a substantive change in the evolution of their species. Because of their different conception, driven by a lust for domination, the attempted invasion of the Milky Way at that time being not only the imperial rioganizzazione Goa'uld, but also by many other newly emerging powers. despite the superior technology, the Vanir were defeated in the battle of "The Forge of Odin", where they lost thousands of staff and impressive, a number of spacecraft. Following that defeat, the survivors vowed to complete the invasion and after some years, perhaps because of the invasion malecathi and Wraith, the Vanir again attempted an invasion believing their biggest threat weakened. Category:Vanir